


Naruto Boyfriend Scenarios

by hoebag



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoebag/pseuds/hoebag
Summary: Includes: Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kakashi, Neji, and Kiba.I do plan on adding more characters as the chapters and my knowledge progress. Especially if someone is specifically requested. I don't want to include a character that I'm not fully comfortable writing about yet, I wouldn't want to write a scenario that doesn't fit their personality at all.





	Naruto Boyfriend Scenarios

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me lmao this is definitely a first for me. I'm really not the best writer, but I tried my best with these :')

###  **Naruto**

 

You personally didn’t find anything to special about ramen. At this point, just the sight of ramen bored you to death. You had been working at Ichiraku Ramen as a waitress to cover for Ayame for about three weeks now. She was a good friend of your sister, and was currently on a voyage to explore the world of ramen in other villages. To take up this temporary position, you of course were being excused from going on missions, unless absolutely needed.

 

The majority of the days were quiet, not too many nor too little customers. You nearly dropped the pot of boiling water you were carrying as a loud shout erupted throughout the little shop.

 

“I thought I’d never be able to taste you again, my ramen love!” It was no other than Konoha’s loud-mouthed hero, Naruto. A smile tugged at your lips as he stopped abruptly on his way to sit down, confused blue eyes staring me down.

 

“(Y/N) here is filling in for Ayame for a little while, Naruto.” Teuchi said from behind you. His sudden appearance caused you to jump, the pot effectively slipping from your grasp. Your shrill cry could be heard from miles away as the water and pot itself landed on your foot. One second you were standing, holding your foot in utter pain, and in the next you were being cradled in Naruto’s arms.

 

“H-hey! Are you alright?!” Naruto all but asked quietly. You looked up at him with blurred vision as if asking _“do I look alright?”._ He seemed to think for a second before reassuring Teuchi, who seemed to be frantically trying to search for a first aid kit. In the blink of an eye, he was off to the hospital with you held close to his chest.

 

“Man, you must be a really clumsy person, (Y/N)!” he grinned widely down at you. “But I’m gonna get you some help.. Believe it!”

 

 

###  **Sasuke**

 

You had just finished training with Tenten and Lee as Neji sat nearby, reading. The day had so far been peaceful, just the sounds of the three of you sparring together. A sudden squeal was only the first of a bunch of high-pitched screams that seemed to be coming from a certain group of young girls. Their focus seemed to be no other than the edgy Uchiha himself. Sasuke had a look of pure annoyance and borderline helplessness as the girls practically attacked him. The four of you watched with smirks until Tenten burst into uncontrollable laughter.

 

The cold glare from Sasuke could easily be felt when she literally collapsed to the floor of the plaza you were previously training in. You soon followed in suit, giggling with Lee. Neji merely huffed and smirked at the poor raven haired boy’s struggle. Your eyes suddenly make contact with onyx ones, causing you to grin and raise a brow.

 

“Is sweet Sasuke-kun having a hard time? Are you..” you paused dramatically, before continuing in an overly sweet voice, “.. in trouble?!”

 

“Say that again, you _loser.”_ He snarled, eyes boring holes into your own. You scoffed before sticking your tongue out at the enraged ninja.

 

“ _Loser_? That’s the best you can do, Uchiha?” Your voice was light, with laughter peeking through. He didn’t respond, but he did react. It was easily missed by you and the others, but a smirk graced his lips for a split second. He had accepted the unspoken challenge.

 

 

###  **Gaara**

 

You sat cross legged, patting down dirt into a pot with your gloved hands. You worked with your best friend, Ino, at her family’s flower shop. The pink hydrangeas beamed at you. A smile graced your lips as you admired the beautiful flower. You sighed in content before standing and turning around to get more unpotted plants. When you turned, you collided with something sturdy, a person. Their arms wound around your waist to keep you steady. Your eyes travelled up to meet stark green ones.

 

A blush dusted your cheeks as a string of apologies flew from your mouth. His face held no emotion, making you think he was annoyed or even angered at you. As you took a step back, your movement was halted by his arms that were still around you. The blush intensified as for it was his turn to apologize immensely. After he released you, you both stood in silence for a minute or two.

 

“Gaara, did you get it for fuc-” A gruff voice came from behind him as a man with purple markings on his face stepped in through the door. He stopped in his tracks as his dark eyes landed upon you two.

 

“What the hell are you two-” He was cut off again, this time as the man seemingly named Gaara raised a pale hand, signaling silence. He cleared his throat.

 

“My apologies, Miss, but we’re here to pick up an order for Kazekage.” His voice was tranquil and deep, paralyzing almost. You immediately scurried behind the counter. ’ _If only Ino weren’t on a mission, I maybe wouldn’t be so embarrassed right now!_ ’ you thought.

 

“Ah yes, the KazeKage.. How is he?” You politely asked as you passed  small sack of seeds across the countertop to the hypnotizing redhead. You’d never met, or even seen for that matter, the ruler of the Sand Village. A smile formed on his flawless face as he took the bag from you, his cold hand brushing against your warm one. As he responded, your eyes widened and a gasp slipped past your lips.

 

“I’m well.”

 

 

###  **Kiba**

 

You had been assigned a mission with Team 8, a group of people which you had never really met. According to what you’ve been told, it consists of two male, a female, and a _dog_. The idea of it was curious to you. You’re assuming that one of them is from the Inuzuka clan. Currently, you stood waiting, leaning against a tree. You had your head tilted back, gaze fixated on how the bright rays of sun shone through the wide, emerald leaves. A slight breeze rustled through them.

 

“Hey! You’re (Y/N), right?!” You turned and looked to where the shout had come from. Before you could register what was happening, you were practically tackled to the ground. You landed on your back, with something- or _someone_ \- on top of you. The both of you groaned and a scoff could be heard from behind you.

 

“Great first impression, Kiba.” The person said in a low, flat tone. You sat up halfway, coming to rest with your forearms on the ground.

 

“Yeah, yeah.. I couldn’t stop! I was going too fast!” Uttered the male (who was now actually still on top of you, straddling your hips, mind you) in an embarrassed tone. He was rubbing the back of his neck, glaring off the his left. You cleared your throat, scowling. Immediately, he jumped up, scrambling to pull you up with him.

 

A rushed stream of apologies fell from his lips as he flitted around you, fixing your clothes and dusting you off. A look of pure annoyance and slight disbelief was held on your features. You inspected your new teammates. The reckless Kiba, at least that’s what he was called earlier, and his overgrown dog. Then there was the other guy, his melancholy persona behind dark shades and the collar of his top. If you hadn’t looked, you would’ve completely missed the female. She was timid-looking, yet held a kind smile, her pale eyes showing slight humor. This is surely going to be something else.

 

 

###  **Neji**

 

A swift breeze sifted through the blades of grass and blew your hair into your face slightly. You were on a mission with Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Neji. The five of you had been directed to collect medicinal herbs from an island not too far from the village. Sakura and Ino were picking, while you sorted them into specific baskets. The two cousins were searching through the distance for more bushes and such with their Byakugan. Other than Sakura, you had never really met any of the others before. Neji had formed a slight crush on you in the time you had been working together. You hadn’t (and wouldn’t have) suspected a thing, because he _is_ Neji after all.

 

The sharp sound of a kunai flying past the side of your head startled you. A gasp escaped your lips, the blade landing in a tree just ahead of you. Your team was immediately on guard. You turned, your (E/C) optics met with hazel ones. They belonged to a female ninja not much older than you. Behind her, you could see two large men wearing black masks with no holes for seeing or breathing.

 

“If you treasure your life, I suggest you hand over the plants.” She spoke in a high, but utterly murderous, voice. You heard a scoff behind you. Of course, it was no other than Ino.

 

“ _Excuse me_?!” She all but said quietly, pushing past you and Hinata. Ino then stood in front of the woman with a height advantage of maybe two inches. She peered down at her and began to run her mouth. The woman merely raised a brow in surprise, but not hesitating to argue right back at her. This continued for about three minutes, the rest of us stood bemused.

 

“Enough!” The enemy shouted as she reached her limit, her hand reaching for another kunai. She flung it forwards at Ino, who managed to dodge in time. The knife continued to soar through the air, right towards Hinata, who stood in complete shock at the escalation of the situation.

 

“Lady Hinata, wat-” The smooth voice of Neji was halted, his words catching in his throat. A choked scream could be heard from the timid, black haired girl. Nobody moved for a second, stunned. You fell to your knees, and down onto your back. The kunai had impaled you just below your ribs on your left side. You had leapt forward in front of Hinata. Everything was fuzzy, your mind foggy. Neji pulled you into his arms, lifting you bridal style. He called for Sakura as Hinata uttered a long string of apologies, almost on the brink of tears. You were going to be okay, he swore to it.

 

 

###  **Kakashi**

 

“Mph.” You turned to the next page of the art magazine. As you sat on your stool, leaning over the counter to read, the bell at the front door chimed, notifying you that someone had just entered. Your family ran a library in the village and you worked there when free of missions. The variety of books and the like in the small structure was amazingly large.

 

You had a pen sticking out from the corner of your mouth. Every now and then you would sigh, not in a negative way, but more in content. It was rather quiet today. There was a radio that you had stationed at the front desk quietly playing all of your favorite classical songs. The usual visitor was typically an older person, but every now and then you’d see someone around your age strut in. Speaking of, you had made good friends with a boy named Sai. He came in frequently, always giving you a smile before receding to the back to read quietly.

 

There was also another face in which you saw almost every week. Or part of a face, you should say. The man was never seen without a mask covering the lower half of his face, his head band pulled over his left eye. He hardly ever paid any mind to you, simply walking in, nabbing a book, and going to a specific table to read. You had always wondered what he was reading. He looked pretty badass.. Action, maybe? Or maybe he had a knack for comedy? You would make up crazy myths about the silent ninja.

 

Suddenly, a book was placed on top of your magazine, interrupting your reading. Connected to the book was a pale hand, clad in fingerless gloves. Your eyes travelled up the arm of the person and met with a single coal hued orb. It was him. He gave you  gleeful expression as you averted your attention to him. You raised a brow before sitting up and taking a look at the book he had placed in front of you. _Icha Icha…_ Seriously? You snorted, looking back up at the silver haired romantic.

 

“I’d never peg you to be the type for simulated smut.” A smirk found its way onto your lips. He rubbed at the back of his neck, explaining that he didn’t yet have a card and his reasoning for checking out.

 

“This volume isn’t in stores, and I’d like to read it during an upcoming mission.” He voice was almost as smooth as velvet itself. Not too deep, just perfect. You nodded your head in understanding as you searched through a drawer for two empty cards in which he could signature. He’d  take and bring one of them back for you to stamp each checkout and return. The other was for you to store away and keep track. With a smile on your face, you stamped the first empty spot before sliding it across the counter to him. He bounced on his feet slightly as he quickly snatched up a pen you had laying around, signing the cards and pushing one of them back towards you.

 

“Thank youuu!” He said in a sing song voice as he made his way outside, leaving. You sighed contently again, inspecting the card. On it was his elegantly written name in cursive, the delicate lettering making you smile once more as you spoke his name aloud as you read it.

  
  
“ _Kakashi Hatake_.”

**Author's Note:**

> ily


End file.
